Death Note Ever After
by Kourage215
Summary: Kenzi is 23 year old female, with glowing gold yellow amber eyes and smooth black hair. She believes L, or Ryuuzaki, is here somewhere. She was L's right hand in business and pleasure, now L is gone. Light has been thinking about Kenzi a lot lately. He want's to help her, but will he go too far, where friendly is flirty? Will he help her find L?
1. Since That Night

She's different now. When she smiles, I can see it's a fake smile. Her real smile is rare, more rare than you can possibly imagine. Even when that smile makes a special appearance, it is only there for a second, if you're lucky 2 seconds at most. I would blame most -if not all- of the stuff that she has seen & or gone through on the notebook, the Death Note, but I blame myself somehow. I believe the hardest thing for her was losing L Lawliet, or Ryuzaki, when the Shinigami killed him. Her eyes don't sparkle like they used to, they used to be a brilliant gold yellow that literally glowed an amber glow that could light up the whole room, the whole world. L always reminded her how beautiful her eyes were, how beautiful she was, and her cheeks would go bright pink as she thanked him. Though they never spoke of it, or made a big deal of it at all, it was obvious they were a couple. When they were around one another, they laughed, smiled, played, messed around. He even shared his cake and candy with her. She did the same. They bought one another food -sweets, cake -always strawberry-, candy, coffee, tea, etc.- and would share it amongst only themselves. She was truly happy with him. Now he was gone. Like stated previously, her smile was fake, her eyes were a dull gold, her cheeks no longer rosy. The only thing she does the same is eat, but no strawberry cake. She loves it to an extent that truly is amazing, but Strawberry cake was L's favorite and it reminds her too much of him. She can't look in mirrors at all. She & L had always looked similar in facial features, especially with those dark evident bags under their eyes, She was reminded of L again. She is so similar Ryuzaki still. She loves going barefoot, always has even before she knew L. She wears black skinny jeans, and varies shirts everyday usually black, leathery, she is always ready to fight when she needs too. L loved that about her too. She didn't need a notebook, she was already a death sentence is something was asymmetrical, or if you got her mad. She never gave up any of those traits either. L died 2 years ago, and she hasn't stopped mourning or hasn't recovered from losing him at all. Literally, not one bit. She will still walk around the house, obviously confused, and right before she askes "Where is L?" it hits her, her eyes go wide and she stands completely still as she replays the memory of him dying in her arms. Our arms, we were both holding him, but I did let her cuddle him on last time. She sometimes forgets he is dead, though she watched him, FELT him die, and that made it so much worse. I didn't understand how she could forget such a traumatic event, so frequently. I went to doctors, various doctors, and asked thier opinion. After many many tests, and months spent in hospitals as they kept her overnight after night after night, the doctors informed she didn't have memory loss, but vivid dreams, possibly even schizophrenia. They said she dreamt of Ryuzaki, _**EVERY**_ night, of old memories, new fantasies, good and bad. The dreams were so real apparently she couldn't distinguish them from reality, until it was too late. She didn't know that was all they were. Dreams. Even if I tried to enlighten her she would yell, "LIGHT! I know he is still alive somewhere, his soul is here! I have seen him, heard him! He is still alive!" She would start crying, and I would just hug her until she calmed down. Worse part was, I was starting to think maybe Ryuzaki could still be out there. Poor poor Kenzi. Hmph...her name. Kenzi. L loved her name. So did I.

L loved her. So _do_ I.

So far so good.

Kenzi is a new O.C., Original Character, I am trying out so we will see. :)

Anyway, tell me what you think so far and stay stellar and tune in later for updates :)


	2. Dreams

Kenzi's POV:

"L LAWLIET, PASS ME THE SUGAR NOW!"

"Make me!"

He giggled as we ran around the old oak tree outside. I needed that damn sugar for my coffee! Around and around we went around the oak tree's fat center. We were laughing, and smiling, and giggling like always. Then I tripped on one of the roots sticking out from the ground, and was ready to hit the floor when I ...I realized I wasn't hitting the floor. I unsquished my eyes and opened them, and saw L holding me up, only centimeters from the ground. I stared up at him in awe. He was so amazing.

"T-Thanks Ryuuzaki."

"Please, you don't have to call me by that fake name. Just call me L."

"Thanks L."

He helped me to my feet and walked me back the our pinic. He dropped tons of sugar cubes into both of our coffee cups. I smiled up at him, and handed him a strawberry.

"L, this place is so pretty."

"I have seen sights much more beautiful." He said non-chalantly with a mouthful of strawberry and coffee.

"Close your mouth when you eat, goof ball!" I yelled, with an equally full mouth.

"Hypocrit." He pushed me shoulder, making me almost fall out of my crouching position that him and I loved being in.

"Pig." I pushed back.

"Princess." Push "Dork" Push "Freak" Push "L" push "Kenzi!" I yelled my name at him as I pounched at him, and knocked him over, so that I ended up toppling over on top of him.

"Cluts." He smiled at me, as I gave him a peck on the cheek. Everything began to fade to black, and I figured I was just falling asleep. All that running was hard. I woke up next to our cat, Sprinkles. He looked like L too. He was all white with black underlines under those beautiful golden kitty eyes of his. He looked like L and I combined.

I got up out of bed, and glanced at the clock. Jeez, already 4:30 in the afternoon. I overslept. I walked out into the living room, and saw Light watching the news. Who watches the news in the afternoon? Well, I guess that is Light Yagami for you.

"Hey Light."

He turned around quickly, almost shocked to hear my voice.

"Hello Kenzi."

"I woke up today, and saw that only Sprinkles was with me."

"Yes, I am aware."

"So where is he?"

Light didn't answer. I stared at the back of his head waiting for an answer, then a sinking feeling hit my stomach.

"No." I mumbled to myself, before running off into OUR room and finding my cell phone. I pulled open my contacts and found L's number, and called it. 1 ring, 2, 3, 4, I am sorry this number is not available. "NO!"

LIGHT'S POV:

She ran back to her room, and it was quiet again for a moment, until she yelled no again. I got up quickly, Sprinkles sprinting ahead of me.

"Kenzi..."

I pushed open her door, and saw her crouching on the floor by L's side of the bed. Crouching just as L would.

"Kenzi" I repeated. Sprinkles ran up to Kenzi as soon as I opened the door more and jumped into her lap, causing Kenzi to fell onto her bottom. She hiccuped and sobbed, and lost the last composure she had as she sobbed into Sprinkles' white fur. Sprinkles purred and whimpered with her, as if talking to her. "Kenz, did you have another dream?" She nodded never removing her face from the cat's abdomen. "About him?" She nodded again, but began crying even harder. I tried hugging her closer to me, but Sprinkles immediately turned and hissed at me.

"Sprinkles, no." Kenzi scolded but she kept hissing. "号少年ダウン、スプリンクル！ダウン！" She scolded him in Japanese and he stopped. I attempted to get closer to her once more, and so practically threw herself towards me. Sprinkles jumped off her lap, hissed at me once more, before jumping on the bookshelf across the room and watching us. I focused back on Kenzi as she cried into my shoulder again. "L-Light, I thought L-chan was back. We were running around again, and we were eating with each other again. It all felt so r-r-real."

"Ssshhh, Kenzi. I know. It's alright, you're here now. With me." I kissed her forehead and she relaxed ever so slightly. "Shhhh."

"Light, I miss him so much. I hate waking up and not remembering he is dead. I hate sleeping and forgetting he isn't alive here."

"Kenz it isn't your fault. You could have schizophrenia, why didn't you let the doctor's run more tests?"

"I AM SICK OF H-HOSPITALS! Me sitting there won't get L back!"

"You dreaming about him won't either. You crying won't do anything but ruin your natural beauty."

She sobbed and hiccuped more. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to my room. I tucked her underneath my blankets and told her I would be back with a drink for her.

I was in the kitchen getting her a drink, when Sprinkles hopped up on the counter and hissed at me again. "カウンターから、振りかける。オフ、スプリンクル。" I told him get off the counter, in Japanese, because he was used to L speaking to him in Japanese. I was stirring Kenzi's drink as I recalled she learned Japanese just for him and I when she moved here. She left her Aunt back in America. She never had a mom or dad, her dad was absent and her mom was some badass agent who was never home. L and I were the closest thing to family besides her drunk Aunt. "Light." She called me from the room.

I picked up the 2 cups of coffee and walked back into the room to find her completely hidden under the covers.

"Hehe, what are you doing under there?"

"Nothing. Give me my drink" I shot her a look and she added, "Please." I was handing her the coffee when she lifted her arms out from under the covers, and I saw she only had her bra on now.

"K-Kenzi, where are the rest of your clothes?"

"I didn't like them so I tossed them under the covers next to me. If you want me to put them back on, then get them." So turned her back so that she was facing the empty side of my bed, the part I was walking over to. "Kenz, you have to keep your clothes on."

"Why?"

"Because you can't just go around being half naked."

"Even if You like seeing me like that?"

"W-What?"

"Nothing, Light-Chan."

I was trying to dig and find her clothes under the covers without revealing her when she grabbed my arm and pulled me into bed with her.

"KENZI!"

She was a lot stronger than I remembered. She pulled me in so easily, and I was fighting to get out, but she had a death grip on my arm.

"Light, lay down with me for 5 minutes please?"

"Kenzi...I am not sure if..."

"Please."

Sighing I climbed into my bed and without thinking lifted up the covers. She was only in her underwear and bra. She didn't seem to notice my shock when she snuggled closer to me, and laid her head on my chest, and wrapped her leg around mine. I could feel her barefeet poking at my socked feet. I put my arm around her out of instinct, and she smiled a little and relaxed more. Even when she was sleeping, she looked a lot like L.

"Light?"

"Yes, Kenzi."

"Do you think L is still some where out there?"

"I don't see why he can't be."

"Do you like being close to me?"

"Physically, or Emotionally?"

"Both."

"Emotionally, of course you know I am here for you. Physically..."

I hesitated. Did I tell her? I mean, yes her being half naked this close to me obviously _aroused_ some feelings, but did I really tell her that.

"Well, Physically?"

"Physically close to you, is ...fun too."

"Fun?"

"It isn't as horrible as many things."

She smiled against my chest, and I looked down to see her beautiful smile. Though it was a small smile, it was real. That made my stomach get lighter.

"I will take that as a yes." She smiled up at me again, before getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom. Leaving me in my bed, wondering what I was doing.


	3. Learning to Love Again

Kenzi's POV:

It has been a while since my last dream, and I was both relieved and disappointed. I mean, I know the doctors had said those were just dreams, but coming from Russia, we have a lot of folklore there. When I moved to America, it stuck with me. Then I moved to Japan and met L and Light, and my Russian folklore has stayed with me through it all. There was one my other grandma -not my grandma back in America- had told me when I was a young girl, and my grand father passed away. She said if I see grand-dad in my dreams, it isn't a coincidence nor is it just a dream, it's a spirit induced dream. Spirit induced dreams can only happen with a spirit user -someone who can contact the other side- or a spirit -someone who is on the other side. I thought of this as I lay in bed that morning. It was 8 and I had no clue why I was awake. I guess I just missed L being in my dreams, because I thought maybe he was using spirit powers to talk to me. I hoped he was. I was still rambling to myself inside my head when I heard the floor boards by my door let out a long creak. I tensed up as I heard the foot stoops get closer and closer. I was ready to attack the intruder right when I heard him sneeze. Light. Light's sneezes were loud and obnoxious, and unique in a way, so I knew it was him. I pretended to sleep as I heard him get closer, and my body relaxed again. I was however wondering what he was doing in my room. Sprinkles would normally protect me, but Sprinkles wondered off again. He does that, he will wonder off for days, weeks even, and return as if nothing happened. Again, while I was in my own world, I was pulled out of it when I felt the wieght on my bed shift, as Light sat next to me. I continued pretending to be asleep, Light was quite easy to trick.

He sat down next to me, and let out a long sigh, followed by a small chuckle. He pet my head, and pushed hair out of my face, before kissing my cheek. I thought after all that he was going to walk away, but no he remained there for a while. He was just sitting at the edge of my bed, stroking my head as my Russian grandmother had done to me before I moved to America. It was nice, and I was getting quite content with it when Light suddenly stopped. I thought he had left, and was about to open my eyes and readjust when I felt him lay down. He was lying down next to me. Not on L's side, no one but Sprinkles touched that side. He squeezed in next to me on my side. When I say squeezed, believe me. His chest right against my back, his knees touching the backs of my legs, and our more intimate areas were a bit close as well. I squirmed a little, and luckily Light hadn't noticed. He snuggled impossibly closer, and put his arm around my waist. Again, I squirmed but I kind of had to force my squirm. Light being this close felt strangely good. When L died, I didn't want to be this close to anyone else again, but having Light this close now, I was starting to wonder if I really could stay true to that philosophy. Light buried his head in the crook of my neck, and smiled. I tensed up dramatically, my neck was a sensitive place. I told people it bothered me when they touched near my neck or just my neck in general because it felt gross, but really it was because it was sexually triggering. I would never admit it, but when Light had his mouth that close, I couldn't help but shivering with anticipation and that told him I was awake.

"Good Morning." He whispered to me, pulling away a little. No. I didn't want him to pull away. He was removing his arm from my waist, so I took the opportunity to grab it and wrap it back around me, telling him it was okay he was this close.

"Good Morning, Light-Senpai."

He scoffed, I forgot he didn't like me calling him Senpai, but he always liked calling me Senpai. I didn't think it was fair.

"Kenzi-Senpai, you are the only one in this house with that title."

"But that's-"

"Not fair, I know I know."

I laughed and turned around so that I faced him. We were still just as close, which was making me a little excited. I tried shaking my mind of these thoughts, but I couldn't. It was impossible.

"Light?"

"Yes, Kenzi-_Senpai_?"

"What are you doing in my bed anyway?"

"I don't know. I just thought maybe you'd like the company. You know you're bed as been empty lately, Sprinkles wondering off all the time, and him being gone."

I didn't need to ask if he was referring to Sprinkles when he said him. I knew he meant L.

"Besides," he continued "I hope you didn't mind. I mean you enjoyed laying next to me the last time."

It was true, I liked Light laying next to me, but it was usually at my command. Him doing it on his own was just a bit shocking. I blushed as I realized Light was staring at me whilst I was thinking.

"You're adorable when you're flustered. When you blush, your eyes glow again."

"M-My eyes glow?" I blushed harder and Light nodded.

"They are glowing brighter now. Why are you blushing so much?" He chuckled at me.

"I dunno. Because you are staring at me and we are so close..."

"Emotionally or Physically?"

He repeated my words to him that one day. I shook my head at him and said "Both."

Before I knew it, I fell back asleep in Light's arms. Though I had no dreams, it was the best sleep I had in a long time. I felt bad, knowing that if L saw us he wouldn't be all that happy about it -not angry, but no happy- but what if L was really gone? Light and I always kind of liked one another, and lately we were being a little more flirty than usual. Maybe Light is my second chance at happiness. Maybe I could learn to love again.

**AN:**

**I plan on updating this everyday for a while, because on I am already further into this, so the first chapters are done, but I don't want to bombard you with like 6 new chapters (if you want that...I dont know why you would but IF you do, let me know) so 1 a day (if I can remember) sounds okey dokey!**

**Alright, welp stay stellar and thanks for staying with me through this! 3**


	4. Misa

Light's POV:

She fell asleep on me, and I was on the verge of sleep as well when my phone vibrated. Cursing myself for not turning it off -but being thankful it was on vibrate at least- I checked to see who the hell was bothering me now. I reached over, careful not to move too much, I didn't want to wake up Kenzi. I looked at my phone *NEW TEXT FROM: Unknown* I raised an eyebrow at my phone before opening up the message.

"Moshi Moshi Light! It's me, Misa! I know it's really early in the morning, but I hope you can meet me at the cafe at around 10? Arigato! :3"

W-What was Misa doing texting me at this time? How the hell did she even get my number? Misa. I haven't talked or seen in her in a year or so. After the whole L tihng, Kenzi has been my one and only focus. I stiffled a small yawn, and looked down at Kenzi snuggled up next to me. She was smiling, and mumbling something in her sleep. I turned my attention back to my phone and frowned again.

"Sorry Misa, I am busy today."

"With what?"

"Business."

"You mean Kenzi?"

"Maybe, I just can't today."

"COME ON PLEASE!"

We text back and forth and back and forth, until I thought I would explode with anger.

"FINE! Damn it, if I say I will meet you will you leave me alone?"

"YAY! See you there Light~ 3"

This whole Misa ordeal reminded me why her and I never started anything, why I never flirt with her the way I did with Kenzi. Misa and Kenzi were complete opposites. Kenzi was so amazing, and so intriguing while Misa was predictable and was actually quite boring in everything she did. I saw it coming, and it was tiring. Glancing back down at Kenzi, I kissed her forehead and begin sliding out from under her trying to to wake her. But being Kenzi, she woke up and was immediately ready to fight.

"Shh Kenz! It' sjust me. I was getting up to erm to ...umm..."

I was searching for an excuse when I saw she fell back asleep. I chuckled to myself, but quickly got serious and annoyed again at the fact that I had just agreed to meet Misa under my own free will. What was I thinking? That's it. I wasn't thinking. Sighing, I sleepily walked into the bathroom, and began getting ready.

xxxx Light at the Cafe xxxx

After parking my car just in front of the place I went inside and bought my coffee. I waited and waited and waited. I sighed as I sipped my coffee. Misa was 30 minutes late, and it looked as if she wouldn't be here soon. I was glad in a way. I hadn't really desired to see her, and I wasn't dressed properly today. I hadn't done the laundry , and I was left with the clothes at the back of my closet. Clothes I forgot I had. I looked down at the light brown sweater and chuckled. Kenzi bought this for me for my birthday, and she said I would look good in sweaters. I doubted her but didn't say anything. I wore it once or twice and then stuck it in the back of my closet, only for it to be rediscovered now. I had to admit it wasn't a horrible sweater, just not my normal style. I was smiling as I took another sip of coffee, and was getting ready to go when the high-pitched voice hit my ears.

"LIGHT! LIGHT YAGAMI! Over here!"

I turned around to see Misa, looking girly than ever. She definitely was not Kenzi at all.

"Hey Misa. Did you forget something?"

"Yes. I forgot how cute you look in sweaters."

She giggled and moved in closer. What the hell was she doing? I backed up from her and glared a little bit. She only giggled and sat down at my table. I sighed and looked down at her.

"You were half an hour late, and I am leaving now."

"AWW! Light don't go!"

"Misa, I waited. You had a chance now I am leaving."

She grabbed my sleeve and was tugging at it while whining,"Light please come ooooo-"

"Moshi Moshi Light."

I turned around, shocked that Misa shut up and let go of my sleeve and by the new familiar femal voice.

"Kenzi!"

She smiles at me before looking down at Misa, "Hello again Misa." she says emotionless. She wasn't being rude, nor was she being friendly. It was just there. I liked how Kenzi could keep her cool like this, Misa on the other hand scoffed rudely and grunted, "Whatever."

Kenzi looked away, not wanting to pay attention to Misa and her childish ways anymore. She looked at my sweater and smiled.

"That's the sweater I bought you! What are you doing wearing it? I thought you hated it."

"W-Who said I hated it? I found it and thought I hadn't worn it in so long so here we are."

We smile at one another for a while, before Misa clears her throat and glares at Kenzi. Misa never liked her, possibly because I liked Kenzi a lot more than Misa and I made it evident.

"Well, Kenzi, if you don't mind, Light and I were just talking so you can go with your boyfriend L Lawliet."

I looked back at Kenzi, my eyes wide as I awaited what she would do. She was mad, pissed, agitated. Angry Kenzi was more dangerous than anything. She had her fist clenched and her jaw tightened. She took a deep breath and leaned in towards Misa, who smirked at her. Bad idea. Kenzi's hand moved fast and wrapped tight around Misa's neck. Misa gasped and choked for air as Kenzi lifted her up off the seat and of the ground so her feet were dangling. Misa looked down at Kenzi, terrified. This made her smirk, and tighten her grip before dropping a panicking gasping Misa to the ground.

"Kenz-" She was pissed, and it was dangerous. This needed to stop.

"Light not now." She looked up at me, and I saw it was too late. She looked at me and her golden eyes were bright again. Not bright with happiness like I preferred. She was glowing with pure anger and fury. The glows were different, ever so slightly different. She looked back and Misa and smiled, revealing small fangs. Crap. No.

"No listen close Misa. Are you listening?" Misa nodded. "ARE YOU LISTENING?" People around us looked and stared. Crap crap crap. Misa gulped out a yes before starting to sob. "You are going to leave Light and I alone, and if I ever. EVER. hear you talk about L like that again. I will kill you, in a heartbeat. Got it?" Misa continued to sob, so Kenzi grabbed her by the throat and tightened her grip way too hard. "GOT IT?" Misa yelped yes, and Kenzi let go and walked past me, grabbing my hand and dragging me along. She dragged me to the car and let go of me finally when she climbed into the car and slammed the door. I looked on, still shocked from all of it, as I trudged towards the drivers side. I started the car and glanced over at her. Her eyes were still glowing but it was barely fading. I wondered about her fangs.

"Kenzi?"

She huffed out an annoyed sigh.

"Kenz?" I used her nickname, she had a weak spot for it.

"Yes?"

Okay at least she sounded calm. I continued driving, wondering what to say.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Are you calm again?"

She stayed quite and gnawed at her lip. No, she wasn't calm. She still had her fangs and was biting hard on her lip, causing it to bleed a little. She begin fidgeting with her bangs, twirling them in between her fingers and pressing them as she continued biting her lip. She was really mad.

"I wore the sweater."

She stopped messing with her lip, but continued with hair as she smiled, revealing her fangs again.

"I know. I saw. You look cute."

She giggled again and continued twirling her hair. Good, she was calming down now. She still had her fangs though, and her eyes were tinted with that dangerous glow. I didn't think she was capable of that still. She hadn't been that angry in a while. Her anger has caused a different side of her to come out before, and the one who always calmed her down was L. He was good at it. I was okay I guess. She had Darkness within her. Darkness, capitalized because it wasn't just something it was THE thing. It gave her a different side. She was 2 people. One, the one i loved, and the other, the one I feared. We got home, and she was laughing again. She was almost normal Kenzi again, but her sharpened teeth and slight glow in her eyes said otherwise. This wasn't just Darkness this time, she wasn't human. What was she?

What is Kenzi Snow?

**LJSDKLSDHDSDSJJHKN KENZI HAS SECRETS! MANY MANY SECRETS! Well, did you guys like it? Let me know if you have any suggestions, ideas, opinions, or constructive criticism, because they are all welcomed! If you liked it enough give it a favorite or a follow! Maybe even *gasp* could it be...maybe you could comment?! **

**Hope you are enjoying yourselves, stay stellar, and BYEZ :3**


	5. 1 Step Forward, 2 Steps Back

Light's POV:

It was only a day or so after Kenzi's slip up with Misa, yet Kenzi's features stayed the same. Sharp fangs, glowing eyes. Kenzi isn't exactly normal. Her background isn't what the average person would call normal. Her parents being a small factor in her life, and her grandmother's -both her American and her russian grandmothers- being the only one there for her was definitely something that affect Kenz. She was depressed a lot as a teenager, never liked hanging around anyone for too long so she ran away alot. She usually ran away for a few days, a week at most, so you could imagine the surprise her Russian grandmother, Alyona or Алёна in russian, felt when it had been more than a week and Kenzi had yet to return. Her grandmother called the authorities as soon as it was a week and Kenzi hadn't been home once or made any sign that she was still living. Police had formed search parties, and they had searched for months and were about to give up when they found her. She was bundled up in a cave, deep in the Siberian forest, hiding from the snow. She was bloody, and dirty and looked pretty bad. She staying in the hospital for maybe 3 days before she was all better. No-one knew how she got better so quickly, she looked horrible when she came in. No-one but her 'Nana' -as Kenzi called Alyona- knew. Kenzi was released home after the 3rd day, and her grandma sat her down and talked to her as soon as they were in the comfort of Grandmother Alyona's old cabin-like house."Vnuchka-" Her grandmother caught her attention by using the Russian word for granddaughter. Kenzi told me the way her grandmother looked at her made it impossible to lie. Alyona had that power that few grandmothers have. That's when Kenzi spilled, she told her grandmother everything. From running away and why, to what happened and what to do now. Kenzi wasn't human anymore. At the age of 13, she was more. She was a vampire. Alyona knew. She just wanted Kenzi to tell her. From there, Kenzi was different. She met an older vampire when she turned 15. Dexter - or Dex- wasn't exactly like Kenzi, he was a pureblood, practically royalty. He took care of her vampire needs, while Kenzi's life stayed as normal as it could with her grandmother. Soon after she was ready to move to America. Still being a rebellious teen, she ran away more but came back sooner. She wouldn't stay out longer than a week, not a minute later. One night she came back a day before the week ended, and she didn't remember a thing, and she seemed human again. Seemed. They all knew vampires were vampires, and it wasn't that easy to change. Derik disappeared. Kenzi was on her own, seemed human, and was on her way to America to live with her American gran, Susan. She led a normal life, and moved to Japan later thus meeting L and I while walking around the airport obviously lost and nervous, pressing her bangs and twirling her bangs as she always does in times of distress. We took her in. She told me her story as she got more comfortable, and I see it now and then. She gets mad and her eyes flicker with that dangerous glow, and her teeth sharpen and extend for a moment then it's gone. Then she is Kenz again.

But this time, with Misa. Misa was out of line with bringing up L abruptly like that and to have to audacity to still smirk at Kenzi afterwards? I am surprised with Kenzi's self control, how she didn't snap Misa's neck, though she was dangerously close. Misa was lucky, and shouldn't try again, though I doubt she will. Kenzi still hasn't faded yet, fangs and eyes still bright and obvious. She doesn't seem to have noticed, I was thinking of telling her something, seeing if she is aware. She walks around smiling at me, and I smile back. She isn't having so many nightmares or dreams, or ... she is getting better at keeping them to herself. It's only been a day or 2 but she is a bit different. Tonight, she sat down at the dinner table as Sprinkles sat by her feet, and I sat across from Kenz. She poked her pasta around, taking small bites now and then. This is strange.

"Kenzi?"

"Light"

She doesn't look up, She continued to poke at the tomato sauce in her plate, and I continue on, pressing her harder for an answer.

"Kenzi, are you alright?"

Her grip on her fork tightens and she glares down at her plate, grinding her teeth.

"You know very well I am not alright as of now."

"Oh. Well, did you notice you're ...you're-"

"Different? Changed? A FREAKING VAMPIRE, FOR FUCKS SAKE."

She threw her fork down as she screamed the last part, so much power filling her voice. She was very angry, and her eyes glowed with a dark crimson ting welling up. No. She is changing more.

"I know, Light. I am aware. My fangs poke my lips all the time, my eyes burn when I get mad and I know how they change. Recently they started getting red as they glow, it's not the normal glow you said I had."

"I am sorry. I was just making sure. Don't you need something? Blood, blood tablets?"

She cringes at the word. Blood tablets, little white pills that are dropped in water and hold off a vampire's hunger for a while though it 'doesn't compare to warm fresh blood.' Not my words, L's words. He knew vampires, he wanted to be one. So he could heal faster, be immortal and such, so he could be justice forever. He knew a lot about them. When he heard about Kenzi -long after he fell in love- he understood, and didn't ask her about it too much. He offered his blood to her, which Kenzi being 'human' at the time rejected. She had only slipped once, got close to changing and was hungry. Only once did she bite L, and she hated it afterwards. She felt ugly, disgraceful, shameful. She looks up at me, glaring a bit, the crimson in her eyes still evident.

"No. I am fine."

"Kenzi."

I place my hand on top of hers and she tenses. I know she is tempted but won't let herself.

"Kenzi." I repeat. She needs blood, or blood tabs. "Kenz, you know very well that you don't have any pills and you haven't had them in years. You do have blood, and a source near you." I tilt my neck, and look at her as her eyes deepen with the red color. "I give you full permission to my blood, whenever you need it where ever you need it." She gets up and lurks over to me, Her eyes are fully maroon now, and she is a centimeter away from my neck. That's when it happens. The first ting of pain, the breaking of my skin, followed by the pure Ecstasy that comes with the bite. It feels energizing, and gets your adrenaline pumping. I am ashamed to admit it, but the bite arouses me, as it does any human. I shiver as she finishes off, panting as she wipes her mouth. My hand flies up, instantly curious as to what is happening on my neck. It's wet, I am still bleeding. Kenzi looks at me, and leans back in. I think she wants more, but instead of feeling a sting I feel her tongue run over my neck where she bit and she pulls away, staring emotionless. My curious hand again feels to only discover 2 bumps, only wet because of Kenzi's tongue, and it's healing powers and not because of blood. I smile at her, and say arigato. She just nods and stands up from her kneeling position. She bends down and kisses my forehead, before hugging me. She whispers into my ear "I'm so sorry." before trotting off to her room, and locking the door. Crap. She is ashamed again. She hates doing that, but in the moment of doing it, she knows she fancies it. It's what she does. She blames herself for all of it, but I offered because I also take pleasure in the bite, not that I would say that openly. It seems like a win win situation to me. No. It doesn't. Look at Kenzi, she hates herself now. I sigh and push my pasta away, no longer hungry. I walk back to my room, dizzy from the blood loss, and frown as I see it is empty. Kenzi is hiding in her room. It's okay. She needs time alone, and I know she usually doesn't sleep at night. I need to,

As I drift off, I think of her. She is my one and only focus again, but for different reasons. She is still my Kenzi Snow, no matter what. I will provide for her, I will protect her. I will be her guardian for as long as she wants. I tell myself I will tell this to her tomorrow, and I drift off to sleep with nothing but love and worry for her. Worry for her future, worry her past will catch up -if it hasn't all caught up already, and just worried for her.

How will she live if me giving her blood kills her a little more every time? One steps forward, and 2 steps back.

***cue all the UGHS* Well stop being little whiny babies, darn it. This is not a twilight thing, this is a Vampire Knight thing! :D I recently fell REALLY HARD back into the Vampire Knight anime fandom and I couldn't resist making this a sort of crossover Kenzi is a vampire, and Light will help her whether she wants it or not. It might be hard,...not it WILL be hard. Wish Light Yagami luck,**

**Comments and constructive NICE criticism is very welcomed and welp... **

**Stay stellar, and stay tuned for more updates and thanks for staying with me throughout my stories. :3**


	6. Regret

Kenzi's POV:

I ran to my room, and locked the door, before sliding down it and burying my head in between my knees. I scrunched my face up, squishing my eyes closed hard, and tried remembering that night. It was snowing -of course, it was Siberia, Russia- I remember being attacked, but I don't remember who or what? I just remember waking up, being bloody and being surrounded by Russian police. Dexter showed up and helped me, but I can't remember who the hell changed me in the first place. Then I was human all of a sudden, and Dex was gone. I assume it was him, considering his impeccable timing. But _who_ turned me into this monster in the first place?

I heard Light's unstable waddle going down the hallways and felt worse. I took too much blood from him. I cringe and hold my breath until I hear his door close. I sigh and relax my shoulders a little bit, before literally crawling into my bed, Sprinkles trialing close behind. I stayed up for hours staring at my white ceiling as I stroked Sprinkles head. Hours that felt like decades and centuries, hours where the guilt and pain got progressively worse and made me regret so much. I was beginning to fall asleep, Sprinkles sprawling out over my stomach getting comfortable as well when I heard my door click open. Light. Light seems to sneak into my room a lot. Sprinkes glared at him before jumping off the bed, and sitting on a bookshelf near by, his favorite observation spot.

Light climbs in bed -again only on my side- and snuggles closer to me, our faces only an inch or so apart.

"Why are you in here?" I say a little too coldy, but Light laughs and responds.

"What's it look like? Besides, I just helped you."

"HELPED? No. I don't want any of your blood."

"That's fine. Look" he points to his bandaged neck, "I patched myself all up."

I stare at it emotionlessly for a moment before cringing, remembering the horrid things I did, and turning my back to Light.

"What's wrong?" Light askes, sounding completely serious and oblivious to everything.

"Light, you should go."

"Alright, I will go back to my room."

He begins getting out of the bed, but I call out after him.

"Not just to your room, you should leave far away from me, and never look back."

This has him running back into my bed, and snuggling me closer. In public, Light seems so emotionless and normal but in the privacy of his residence he is similar to a kitten really.

"I would never leave you. I don't care if your a werewolf, or a mermaid, or some other mystical creature, you're Kenzi. It's gonna take a lot more than this to make me leave."

"Well, when you are an empty blood bag I am sure you will think different."

He snuggled closer, and hid his face in the crook of my neck, my neck being a sensitive part of my body I tensed a little bit.

"Kenz."

He used my nickname. He knew it was one of my very few weaknesses.

"Yes Light."

"Excuse me for bringing this up, I know I am not L. No-one can be, but I do love you."

"I love you, too Light."

"No, I mean _love_ you. Like what you and L had, I want."

"I know Light. I meant it that way too."

His face lifted out from behind my neck and I kind of missed it's presence, but Light distracted me when he asked, "Really? "

"Well, I mean I can take it back-"

"NO! I'm sorry. I didn't think you would be as okay with it, or return the feelings."

"I do and I have for a bit now. Now goo to sleep Light."

"Are you gonna sleep?"

"Good night, Light-_Senpai._"

He huffed, and eventually after about a half an hour of light chatter (AN: PUN! Light chatter as in small talk, but LIGHT as in his name! :D ) he dosed off. My head lay on his chest now, and I could hear his heart beat. I tempted me ever so slightly, but I wasn't going to ever do that to Light again, I would go get some blood tablets later. I don't want to want to drink blood. I would say I don't want to drink blood, but that wouldn't be proper. Because I do. I wish I didn't have the urge, but I do. If those disgusting blood tablets mean I can be semi-normal, then so be it. I looked up at Light, and smiled at him. He was so normal while he slept. He had changed his sleeping schedule when he met me, and usually sleeps in the day like I do, but sometimes he sleeps at night instead. He mumbles in his sleep, and I like listening to the words that escape the prisons of his subconcious mind. I was listening to him mumble, when a few bothersome words escaped.

"Please...K-Kenzzz...no more." He slurred and stirred in his sleep a bit. "Ken...you're h-hurrtin me" I looked up at him, brow furrowed. He was dreaming of me, most likely sucking his dry of all his blood. I slipped out from under his arm, and looked back at him, tears brimming my eyes, as I opened my bedroom door and whispered back "I'm so sorry Light."

I couldn't stay here. I needed to go for a walk, I was going to go buy blood tablets and walk around and think. _Just_ a peaceful walk. That's all.

**Moshi Moshi Yujins! **

**Let me say something, Kenz doesn't sleep during the day because she is all vampired out. No, she is just nocturnal as I am. I sleep during the afternoons, and stay up all night watching anime and updating stories. **

**Please please please leave a comment regarding your thoughts, sorry if this one was a bit lame I tried. Stay stellar, and stay tuned for more drama ~(^.^)~**

**ARIGATO! 3**


	7. Midnight Stroll

Kenzi's POV:

I sighed as I got dressed again, I couldn't walk out with my previous blood-covered clothes. I winced as i threw them in the laundry basket. Before leaving, I pulled on a long black leather duster -cowboy coat, basically- that reached the floor, and slipped on my black combat boots as well. I stored my twin pistols inside of my coat, and walked out the door, making sure to lock it. I sighed as I walked down the steps, and down the winding roads into the forest that lead to the city. I liked being this far yet this close to civilization. We were at least half an hour away from the city, and we lived in the outskirts in a cozy hidden forest home. I smiled a small smile up at the trees, and the crescent moon peeking out from behind them, the stars dancing around it so elegantly. The night time was a lot more magical than the daylight hours. I trotted down the pathway and I looked up, realizing I finally made it into town safely. "Hmph, that's odd." The town was really empty, except a few commoners lurking here and there. It was a bit later in the night, yes, but still the town is usually a bit more lively.

Nonetheless, I trotted up to the booths I normally 'trot' to. As I visited various clothes stores, and bought a few pastries, I was hungry, _really_ hungry. I just fed off of Light though. I tried ignoring it as I left the pastry shop, but I couldn't. I was growing annoyed and decided I would have to find some blood tablets now. I roamed around the shops more, the night getting later and darker as I did, when I got the feeling someone was watching me. That deep feeling in your gut that knows something isn't right. I glanced over my shoulder, nothing. Nothing. "No" I muttered to myself as I began looking around more carefully. The feeling yelled at me to run, run home now. My heart knew better though. While my brain went form logically 'run away' mode to grab your weapons cause it's time to nut up or shut up mode. I took a deep breath in through my nose, smelling the air around me. The scent was familiar. I felt my eye burning bright red now. I was ready. I walked down into the alley way, letting the shadows engluf me as I took out my twin pistols and cocked them.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are! Play times over." I whispered into the shadows. I heard movement, and all of a sudden my guns were smacked out of my hand. Crap. I instantly reached for my throwing knives and threw one blindly in the dark and heard a deep cry of pain...from a male voice. Then it was quiet, I walked around the alley, feeling my way around, when it grabbed me by my waist from behind.

"Hell no."

I muttered before giving my attacker a perfect right hook to the jaw, hearing a pop. I backed away, and felt my foot kick something! "My pistols!" I picked them up and cocked them again, my eyes literally burning now, I knew they were glowing bright red as they illuminated the alley ever so slightly. My attacker lay there on the floor, hurt and whimpering. For an older male, he was weak. I looked down at him, pointing the tip of my gun to his temple. "Don't ever screw with a vampire." I pulled the trigger and the whimpering stopped. I was finding my way out again, calming down. When someone grabbed my hands, and secured them behind my back, taking my weapons from me again! I was losing my fight! They leaned down and whispered into my ear, "It's good seeing you again, Red." My old old nickname.

"Who are you?" I asked but never got an answer, because everything faded to black, and I passed out.

**WHO CAPTURED KENZI SNOW?! HER REALLY OLD NICKNAME? IS IT HER PAST? WWWHHAA?!**

**Let me know what you think, all comments welcomed! Thanks, Stay Stellar and byez :3 **


	8. Catching Up

Kenzi's POV:

I woke up with a sudden pain on the top of my head. I felt it, and immediately pulled my hand back. Blood.

"Fucking ouch." I muttered. I looked down at the bed I was, twas not mine. This was not my house. The memories of the alley way came rushing back, causing my head to throb more. "God Damn-hhnnng" I cringed in pain, when I heard movement in the left corner, full of shadows. I looked around for a weapon, my pistols and knives no where in sight. I guess this is where my hand-to-hand combat training come in handy.

"Kenzi, put your fists down. I'm not gonna hurt you." The shadowy figure didn't move from the corner, but extended a long arm in a peace offer. I shook my head voilently back and forth, getting more ready to attack.

"Screw that! Like I would believe a shadow who is probably the reason why my hair has blood in it now. Thanks ass-"

"Stop cursing."

"Hmph."

"I see you still have your attitude, Red. You were always quick with a comeback."

"Stop calling me, Red dammit. Only Dex called me tha-..."

*shadow person's POV:*

She stopped midsentence. I think she caught on. She tensed up more, before relaxing ever so slightly, never let her fists down. That was my vampire, Kenzi. She was always ready to fight.

"D-Dex?"

I stood there not saying anything. She got out of bed, and walked over closer to the shadows I hid in.

"Comrade?"

My old nickname. She remembered me, after all these years. After all that has happened. I stepped out from the shadows and saw she hadn't dropped her fighting stance, nor had she looked less prepared. Yes, this was my Red, always ready no matter what.

"Moshi moshi Red. You can stop with the fists now." I handed her the twin pistols and a few blades she had on her. She looked at them, examined them with such awe and love, before glaring up at me and stuffing them back where she hid them. She looked back up at me, her eyes , though still glowing red, weren't glowing as bright as before. Okay she was less mad, but a barely-mad Kenzi didn't exsist. If she was mad, she was really mad, so she was still dangerous.

"Why am I here?" She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. Still fiesty, I see.

"You were being attacked by a pureblood, I saved you, you could at least be grateful."

"Whhaa?" She glared even more now, her eyes glowing brighter as she was now only centimeters away from me. "It was you in the alley! You're the as-"

"Language, Red."

"Screw that, was it you who attacked me?"

She grabbed my shirt by the collar and pulled me down to her hieght -I am very large, and sheis very petite, so this was quite a task- and bared her fangs at me, waiting for an answer. I knelt down so I was face-to-face with her, and she loosened -not let go, loosened- her grip on my shirt a little bit.

"I am the one who saved you, you shouldn't be wondering around town this late by yourself, where was your escort?"

"I am 23, I don't need nor do I desire an escort."

"It looks like you need one, if I hadn't been there-"

"YOU WEREN'T THERE! YOU LEFT ME! HOW OLD WAS I WHEN YOU LEFT ME? ALL OF A SUDDEN I WAS NORMAL AGAIN, AND YOU FUCKING LEFT~ YOU WEREN'T EVER THERE YOU PRICK!"

She pushed me away as she exploded , and was grabbing her coat off of the bed as she talked again.

"I can't believe you. '_If I wasn't there'_ as if you ever really were. I am leaving Dexter, I am going back home to Sprinkles, and Light. My real family thank you very much."

I watched her get about half way to the door before pulling out a small black box from my pocket and shaking it teasingly as I asked her, "Didn't you come into town for something?"

She turned around, her mouth open as if a witty comeback was on the verge of coming out, but was replaced by her mumbling, "Blood tablets."

"Do you want them?"

She nods.

"Then you need to relax, let me make you something to eat, and talk to me."

She scowled at the floor, obviously debating and contemplating whether or not this was a good idea. After about 5 minutes, she looked up, huffed out an annoyed sigh, and put her stuff down.

"Make me some pizza." She pushed past me and sat on the bed, not looking at me. I stuffed the pills into my pocket, and bowed to her.

"As you wish, Kenzi-Sama." Sighing as I closed the door, and headed towards the kitchen, I thought of how I would tell Kenzi everything. She knew a lot about her past, more than he intended to leave her with, but she was still missing a few large chunks. She thinks I screwed with her, but I was the one who saved her. I sighed again as I got the ingredients for pizza out onto the counter.

"Oh Red." I held my head in my hands, feeling an extreme anxeity was over me. "If only you knew..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**HSKJHSAJHDSJDS REMEMBER DEX? :3 It's Dex -Dexter- now! He saved Kenz when she was a young girl. In the time Dex and Kenz knew one another, Kenz thought since they were both russian they needed awesome military name for one another. Dex is Comrade, and Kenzi is Red.**

**ARE YOU EXCITED FOR UPDATES? Maybe comment? I dunno, I like to know I am doing something -ANYTHING- right.**


	9. His Favorite Shirt

Kenzi's POV:

I sat on the bed, in the crouched position I had grown so found of. I grabbed my coat and reached into my pockets, seeing what he left me. I grabbed a rectangular device and gasped as I realized it was my phone! Was Dex really that too stupid, did he really leave me with my phone? I shrugged, not caring, because it did benefit me after all. I unlocked my screen, and immediately text Light. Well I tried. *MESSAGE ERROR* I looked to the bars at the top right corner, none. Not even 3G here. Crap, That's why Dex left my phone with me. It was useless. I growled and threw my phone back into my jacket pocket, before tossing my jacket to the side as well.

"Hey Comrade!"

"Yeah?"

"You wouldn't happen to have a shower here would'ya?" I yelled as I looked in the mirror. I had some dried blood on me -my own blood- and my hair was gross and greasy.

"Should be the door furthest to the right in that room! Not the closet, but to the right of it!"

I rolled my eyes before yelling, "Yes, because I would talk a shower in the closet! Without you Comrade, I would truly be clueless!"

He chuckled a loud deep chuckle. "Anything for you, Red." I smiled and shook my head, I looked around for a towel, but there wasn't one to be in sight. I shrugged and grabbed my duster coat, settling on using that for now. I got into the shower, and savored every warm raindrop that fell on each centimeter of my body. I closed my eyes, and begin mumbling the words of a song I knew by heart ever since I was a young girl.

*DEXTER'S POV:*

I was continuing my mission to make the best pizza possible for Kenzi. She didn't have high standards. She loved _any _food, but I still felt the need to be perfect for her. I don't understand why. I heard the shower turn on, and I imagined how she looked, so raw so beautiful. As the water ran down her side, her wet hair tangled on her back, her exposed body- No. Kenzi was not like that with me. I saved her when we were young. I had told her I was 19 when I met her. She was 15 when I started helping her out, I was well over 19 -most likely over 1, 000+ years, but I've lost count. (AN: No he hasn't, Dex knows he is 2,128 years old. So modest with his amazing memory really.) I am a pureblood, it is different with us. She interrupted my thought process when she began to mumble, at first soft and I couldn't work out what she was singing, though the tune sounded so familiar. She got louder, and clearer and recognized the words as I begin to hum along.

"There are loved ones in the glory

Whose dear forms you often miss.  
When you close your earthly story,  
Will you join them in their bliss?

Will the circle be unbroken  
By and by, by and by?  
Is a better home awaiting  
In the sky, in the sky?"

It's here I didn't hesitate to sing along now. I thought her this song when I met her. I wondered if she remembered. I stopped what I was doing as the shower turned off, and I heard the curtian open, but the singing continued much to my delight. Together we sang the song of our past, in perfect harmony.

In the joyous days of childhood  
Oft they told of wondrous love  
Pointed to the dying Saviour;  
Now they dwell with Him above.

By and by, (Lord), by and by?"

We ended at the same time, perfectly in synch. I smiled looking down at the pizza, and continuing, humming the tune as I worked.

*KENZI'S POV:*

I heard him continue to hum, just loud enough for me to hear it. I followed along humming the higher notes. I looked around wondering what the hell would i wear now? Seems as of late all of my clothes had blood on them. I continued humming as I looked around and made a dash for Dex's clothes this was sure to be interesting.

After much adjusting I finally fixed the shirt to fit well, I found some black shorts as well, just my size actaully. I fixed my hair, and though I was uncomfortable without a little eyeliner, there was none in site either so I came out of the room, still humming along with Dex still when he looked up at me and laughed a bit coldly.

"What's that?" He asked, eyeballing the shirt on my body as he closed the oven, leaving the pizza to cook.

"What's it look like?"

"My favorite T-shirt, obviosly." he said lightening up a little bit. I scoffed at the answer.

"No no no no! It _was_ YOUR favorite shirt, now it's my favorite shirt."

He smirked and looked at the oven. "That was your pizza, and now it's mine."

"HEY!"

I immediately went to jump on his back, as he thought me since I was so small it was like having a spider monley superglued to them, which was a pro in attacks.

"Oh no! The monkey has taken a hold of it's prey!" He laughed before falling on the couch me on his back. I ending up sitting on him as if he were a 'mini' horse. He tensed a little bit, but smiled as nicely as he could."Alright Kenz, enough."

"Nu-uh!" I smiled as I smacked his butt. "Giddy-up, Cowboy Comrade!"

He smiled evily before literally bucking me off of him, and making it so he was on top of me holding my wrists down.

"You haven't been training Red."

"I know, I've been busy." I admitted, remember L and fighting back the feleing of guilt in my stomach.

"Do you know where that song is from?"

I looked at him. The song I was singing with him earlier was so darn familiar, I knew i knew it, but form where exactly? I had no clue. I looked back up at Dex's brown eyes, and shook my head shamefully and mumbled "No. I haven't got a clue." His face hardened with disappointment and he let go of my wrists, looking down shamefully. His large figure still on top of me and crushing me to death, I tried my best to talk to him. "Comrade, what's wrong? What happened? Is it about the song?"

He cringed and kept his gaze down, before getting off of me and taking the pizza out of the oven in a flash. I got up from the couch, wide-eyed.

"I am going to bed, Good night Kenzi-Sama." Going to bed, still dressed fully in fancy clothes? Plus, he is a pureblood vampire. We don't need sleep much, especially when it's dark outside. Wait a second...S-SAMA?! Light called me Senpai but never Sama. this was a step up.

"W-WAIT!" I called after him and ran to him, all the while my mouth was full of pizza. I gulped it all down and smiled up at him. "Thank you, Comrade for everything. For the food, for saving me." I then did something I am not fond of doing. I hugged him. I usually don't hug anyone except in desperate situations where a hug is needed. A hug here was mandatory. "Arigato Dex-Sama."

"No problem, Red." He hugged back, and patted my head smiling before walking away. "Good night." His door clicked shut, as he entered a seperate room - not the own I was in previously.

"Good Night." I whispered after him before slumping in my chair, pouting a bit as I ate his literally PEFECT pizza. I made a mental note to A. Thank him a million times for the best pizza ever and B. ask him why the song was so important, what was that all about?

Comrade definitely changed, and it wasn't just cause I stole his favorite shirt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**PPPFFT- PLEASE LET ME KNOW HOW I AM DOING?**

**Kenzi doesn't remember everything, this saddens Dex :/ This saddens me and I am writing this. Pfft- life of a fangirl, you know? Kenzi is just being adorable, clueless, and stuff. It's from Bioshock Infinite THE BEST GAME EVER RIGHT NOW. SO AMAZING**

**COMMENT WHAT YOU WANNA SEE, OR WHAT YOU DIDN'T LIKE SEEING AND STAY STELLAR MY DARLINGS! BAI! :3 **


	10. Wake Up

I swatted the hand away from me as it echoed, "Kenzi. Awake now. Get up."

"GGGGRRRGGGH GO AWAY."

"Red, dammit. UP. Now."

Freaking Comrade. Why is he waking me up now? What the hell? I snuggled my face deeper into the...couch I assumed as I mumbled, "Go back in an hour or 2, Red isn't available leave a message at the beep" I never made a beep noise. Hint hint, Comrade. Before I could even process what was happening, I felt Dex lift me up bridal style. I assumed he gave up and was moving me to a proper bed. By instinct, I snuggled up to his chest, burying my face into him. He shifted me uncomfortabley and said, "Kenzi stop. No up." I shook my head, and re-snuggled mumbling, "Nu-uh." He continued walking and we entered a room, and he began putting me down. I was prepared to feel soft velvety sheets, but felt cold porcelian instead. I was about to open my eyes and protest when I felt cold water hitting my head and body from above. Dex put me in the shower, fully clothed and half-asleep.

"WHAT THE HELL? SCREW YOU!"

I bolted up and jumped out of the freezing cold shower. I glared up at Dex before punching his harm harder than I first anticipated.

"I told you get up." He stated as a smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. Hell no. He was not smirking at me, and he was not gonna get away with this. I would get him back. Not now, later. I smiled up at him before asking him if I could have a little privacy, I would like to shower. He looked shocked, but only momentarily. He then excused himself, and left. As I showered, I came up with a plan to get him back.

~xxxx After Shower xxxx~

I decided who needed all leather tight fit clothing today? I mean, yes I still got some tight black skinny jeans, but I also got a loose tshirt from Dex again, though I didn't wear it without my lace long sleev undershirt. I readjusted and retrimmed his shirt again, and right now I didn't care if this was his favorite shirt too. I am keeping both of the shirts I destroyed anyway. I yawned as I looked down at the clothes I was wearing. Sheesh, gross. This shirt was still too big, and my skinny jeans were the ones I wore yesterday, and though they were washed throughly very light blood spots could be seen at a too close for comfort range of vision. I sighed as I opened the door, and exited the room.

"Finally. You just rose my water bill about 500 dollars."

"You'll live. But get your wallet ready."

"W-What? Why?"

"Well, I figure you woke me up for a good reason, but i have a better reason. I need to buy new clothes before I steal all of your shirts."

I pointed to the shirt i had on, and he glared at me. "You owe me a shirt." I put my hands on both sides of his face, before letting them fall and hit his shoulders before smiling at him innocently. I grabbed my duster and put it on as I walked out the door. "You can buy one when we go shopping!" I smiled to myself as I walked ahead. I heard his heavy feet following me out. Today could be fun.

**Tis a short update, I know. But this is a transitional chapter and I am updating again right after posting this. SO yes, more stuff will happen**!


	11. It's Getting Worse

I skipped into town, way ahead of Comrade, who was seriously lagging actually. I ran to the first shop that was in sight, and well Dex never gave me a budget limit so as you can imagine a girl without a budget limit is already dangerous. Me without a budget limit was apocalyptic. I bought **one** outfit, and already Comrade was yelling at me. He was a bit moody or emotionless the whole time. I gave him the _well you never gave me a budget_ speech, but he wasn't buying into it. But leave it to me to throw on the puppy dog eyes, and spit out some words in japanese in a higher pitched voice, and I got him to agree to get some food as well!

We fought a little back and forth, between getting sushi or sundaes! You can assume it was me who wanted the sweet sundae rather than the sultry sushi. I then suggest a place that served both, and Dex shot me an annoyed look and asked me why I hadn't mentioned it before. I shrugged outwardly, but inside I was wondering why he was so mean today. Was it because of the whole over spending thing? No, he was a bit moody before than too. We finally got to the little diner, and I knew the time for my plan was soon. I was gonna get him back for the whole shower situation. I got a sundae, and he got some sushi though he barely touched it. He mostly just sat there poking at it with his chop sticks. He was acting different, and it was starting to piss me off. Every now and then, I would look up to catch him staring at me, not exactly in awe or with a pleased look, but more he was examining a science project. I got a little irriated and threw my spoon down as I finished off the last of my sundae. I got up and said I was going to the bathroom. Time for my plan to unfold. Lets see if this alters his mood, whether it's for better or for worse.

~xxxx Dexter's POV xxxx~

She excused herself to the bathroom, and i let out a long breath I didn't even realize I was holding in. I looked down at my sushi, and stopped poking it as I got angry. Angry at her? No. None of this was her doing, I was angry at mself for not protecting her more. It was obvious she had fed off of someone, which knowing that alone bothered me. Bothered? Was I jealous? "Pfft hardly." I murmured to myself. I was a pureeblood, what did i care? She could do what she needed to. I needed to help her still though. She couldn't keep feeding off of a human, as if their blood would suffice. I hated to think I had to take her away from 'Light' and Sprinkles her new found family, but it would be for the best. I could take her someone where, just us purebloods, where she doesn't have to feel bad about what she is. I smiled a little to myself. I wonder if she would approve. Wait, why wasn't she back already? I am not a girl, I don't know what girls do in the bathroom, but certianly no-one takes this long right? I poked at my sushi a little while longer giving her some time before I decided maybe I should worry. I got up from my seat, and left money on the table. I wasn't hungry anymore anyway. I walked over to the bathroom, not daring to step a foot in but harshly whispered "Kenzi?" ..."Red?" No response. Well, she isn't in there. I walked out of the diner, grabbing my coat and hers on the way out. She could definitely have gone far, I wouldn't doubt her, but she wouldn't leave without her duster coat. She had to be in town still. I walked down all the streets of town, angrily. I really wasn't in the mood for this. Why would Kenzi run off like this? Why was she always being so defiant? I asked myself those questions over and over again, and that's when I heard the first scream. She sounded so frightened, so scared. This was bad, Kenzi was never that scared. I frantically turned around and yelled her name. "KENZI!"

~xxxx Kenzi's POV xxxx~

I saw him, taking long angry strides through 3/4 of the town by now. He looked really mad. Good. I was still really mad at him for the shower situation! I figured I had led him outside -which was step 1- now onto Phase 2~ Scream. I let out a scream that sounded so helpless, so fearful. He turned around quickly, not even looking up at the 50ft tree I hid in. The snow made it an even better hiding place. "KENZI!" He shouted out frantically. I didn't think he would get this scared, hmph serves him right. He closed his eyes and lifted his nose into the air, inhaling deeply before looking utterly terrified. He went running towards the direction of the tree I was in, exactly northwest. I smiled down at him. He was genuinely freaked out. I felt my eyes burning, and knew they were most likely glowing a bright red now. I hoped he wouldn't see them. Him being a pureblood I would think he could sense my presence...how does he not? He begin trotting around, further away from the tree. I waited till he was a distance away and screamed again. "DEXTER!" He looked around again and frantically tried to locate where exactly the scream -my scream- had come from! He sniffed the air again, which I admit was getting quite strange. He smelt more frantically as if he couldn't pick up on something. He looked so terrified, and I was feeling the power the whole control of the situation take over. I felt powerful, because of a simple little prank. "KENZI!" He yelled again, making his way back under my tree. I thought about staying there and messing with him a little more, but no. I wanted -needed- to do something better now. Phrase 3 commence. I waited for him to walk perfectly beneath me, before dropping from the tree almost silentely and landing on his back, and whispering 'boo' into his ear, all under 1 second. He immediately grabbed me, and I knew he didn't realize it was me. He tried pulling me off his back first of all, Failing each and every attempt. I laughed as I stayed clinged to him. How did he not realize the spider monkey was me? I was getting bored quickly of Comrade flailing around trying to get me off his back, so I needed a little extra something to scare him a little more. I looked at his neck and smirked. I brought my face up to his neck, letting him feel my breath hit just behind his ear. He stopped. "Don't. It will be worse for you than it will be for me, I am a pureblood. Even if I die, you will be in big trouble." this made me smile more, he was still so oblivious. I licked his neck, as if tasting him before finally barely poking him with my fangs. His blood bubbled to the surface of his skin, and the smell was overwhelmingly amazing. My eyes burned a brighter red than before, and I couldn't stop myself from biting down with all the force I had, and taking his blood. I savored every second, every drop of blood I was getting was a gift from something more! Whilst still on his neck, I readjusted myself, so now I was more on his chest than his back.

"K-Kenzi?" he stuttered, looking both dazed and dumb-fonded. I only smiled against his neck, before returning to it. "Kenz, stop. That's enough." I didn't stop, oh I didn't want to, nor did I have the ability to. It was my blood, I owned it now. MINE. The smell, the taste, the feeling all of it all because I had his blood. "Kenzi, that -that's enough now. Kenz, stop." I couldn't! I didn't want to! I couldn't! His blood was perfect! It was pure Ecstasy tasting as it hit my tongue and fell down my throat. "RED THAT IS ENOUGH!" He knocked me off of his back finally, sending me into a tree causing a big _crrrack_ as the tree fell over. My 50ft tree was now a 50ft log. "Oh my god, Kenzi! I'm so sorry! Are you okay? I am so sorry Kenzi!" I got up easily. I felt great. I didn't even really hurt at all. I looked at my tree, and quickly got angry. I turned back to Comrade "YOU KNOCKED DOWN MY TREE!" I slipped my right leg down, extending it across and knocked Dex's feet out from under him before pinning his hands above his head in the snow. "YOU KNOCKED DOWN MY FAVORITE FUCKING TREE!" I looked at him, at his eyes which I first I thought were brown but could very well be hazel. I looked into those orbs and they held nothing but fear. Fear of what? Me?

"Red, your teeth, you need to calm down" He said, eyeballing my mouth.

"What the hell are you talking about my teeth?" I was about to use my hand to feel what he was talking about, but I decided I would keep him pinned in the snow until he died from hypothermia. I used my tongue to trail along the top row and bottom row of my teeth. All of them were jagged, not just 2 fangs, literally all of them. I was one step closer to a level e. Level E is a soulless emotionless blood sucker who has no other goal or desire but to feed. I tried to focus on my eyes, to see if they felt...different. Yes, they burnt with a heat that was hotter than hell. No. I couldn't turn into a level E, that means I couldn't go back home to Light. Oh Light, I would hurt him. I backed off of Comrade, releasing his hands and standing up. I turned my back and begin walking deeper into the forest, heading strictly towards the mountains. Why? I had no clue. I couldn't be around people right now. I heard Comrade's large figure get up, and begin to follow me. I made no effort to run, I didn't care anymore. I was turning into more of a monster. "Kenzi..." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. "What do you want? I am kind of trying to get away right now." I kept eye contact only with the ground. How could I look him in the eyes, after how horrible I realized I truly am. "Kenzi, look. I am fine. I am a pureblood, do you really think I would get hurt because you took a little bl-"

"A LITTLE?! Go look at the snow and tell me I took a little, tell me I didn't drain you AND let majority of it slip out! Leave me alone, before I end up hurting you or anyone else more."

I tried walking away, but he wouldn't loosen his grip on my wrist. I knew I told him I wanted to be alone, but I guess I didn't. If I really did, I would've been able to break my wrist free along with actually breaking his wrist.

"Kenzi, just come back home with me. You can calm down, relax a little and..." He hesitated, closing his eyes smashing them shut before looking at the ground and mumbling out "And go back home to your cat and Light. To your family." I nodded lightly before letting him take me into his chest, hugging me and rubbing my back. How he forgave me for playing a trick on him, for sucking his blood, for being Level E, I would never understand. "B-But Comrade? All the blood, won't someone see it?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it later."

xxxx TIME SKIP xxxx

He took me back, and I was sitting on the couch, in the crouched position I knew all too well. I called Light, and immediately he was frantic! He was worried sick about me, and I simply put his mind at rest by telling him I was staying with an old friend near by. I could imagine he still worried immensly. He knew I hadn't had many friends, but he let me go anyway. I felt myself a lot more calm -anger wise anyway- but I was definitely still shaken up, more than Comrade was actually. He didn't seemed phased at all. He handed me a glass of red liquid, it wasn't blood though. I raised an eyebrow at him before he responded "Blood tablet" I cringed but knew i had no choice. I choked down the whole glass before laying down on the couch and shutting my eyes. "No no no Kenzi. You won't be alone tonight. Come on." He opened up his room door and helped me into bed. "Would you wish to lay alone as I sit here?" I shook my head. "Do you want me to um...?" I nodded, I knew Light wouldn't approve of my snuggling with others but I couldn't be close to a human right now, right after me being so close to being Level E. I snuggled closer to Comrade making him tense up.

"Relax." I told him

"Sorry."

He relaxed ever so slightly. Well it was an improvement. I liked hearing his heart beat in his chest, and feeling his chest rise and fall.I closed my eyes, before a question popped into my mind.

"Comrade?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why were you smelling the air and stuff?" God, could I sound like more a kid or what? He frowned down at me, before murmuring something. It almost sounded as if he said "You don't remember that either..." but who knows?

"No reason."

"Oh, well how come you didn't realize it was me until erm...well..." Until I bit him and sucked his blood? Yeah, that was gonna be hard for me to say. I thought about it, and how it triggered the Level E inside of me. I cringed and backed away from him a little, not wanting to hurt him again. He noticed, and gave me a small confused look, before answering

"Because I..." he lets out a frustrated sigh. Was he frustrated with me? "I didn't sense you. I sensed a Level E mostly. I smelt only that and until I saw you, then it was you."

"Smelt? I am a pureblood too aren't I? I was bit by a pureblood, whether it was you or not I should have some awesome powers too! And how come you didn't kill me when you thought I was just another Level E?"

I held in most of my questions, only letting those 2 escape as I eagerly awaited the answer.

"Yes smelt, but you already have acute sense. Mine are just more because I'm different. Anyways! I should have killed when I thought it was a Level E, but I literally couldn't. My mind was in fight mode, but my body seemed to know it was you." He laughed a little at himself. "Wow, that sounds weird."

I smiled and snuggled back up to him. Surprisingly he didn't tense up, but relaxed a little more. I yawned and closed my eyes again, letting all of what happened today swim around my head, filling my thoughts. I hoped my dreams would offer some time off from all this madness. But my hopes got way too high, just to be crushed. My dreams were supposed to make it better, but instead they made things all the more worse.

**I don't even know. I fail so much X_X This is getting harder to write! Oh well, I shall have another update soon! This update was soo long! hehehe sorry! I didn't mean to! I mean, I guess you should be happy! This is like 2 normal sized chappies in one larger package right?**

**Comment please! I really love hearing all of your opinions! Plus i wasn't too sure about this update. I wasn't sure if it was good enough but oh well! Just let me know PLEASE! :3 Arigato and Stay Stellar~**


	12. Home

KENZI'S POV:

_"You're a monster and you know it! Just stay away from me, Kenzi." He started walking away, hands stuffed into his pockets in a frustrated manner. _

_"NO WAIT! I'M NOT REALLY! IT WAS JUST A SLIP! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU, L!" _

_He stopped walking, and turned back towards me. With only 4 long angry strides, he was in front of me again, grabbing my face in between his hands. _

_"Listen to me Kenzi. You don't know what love is. You're a monster. I do __**not**__ love you at all, I did back when you were you. Look around you Kenzi. Now you live in a world that's dyed red, all because of you." _

_He released me and walked away, causing me to not even fight back and just end up crying. He was right. I put my hands on the ground in defeat and felt someone warm and liquid-y. I looked down to see the crimson color flowing all around me, splattered everywhere. __**You're a monster. You live in a world that's dyed red because of you**__ He was right. I was a monster._

I woke up with a gasp, causing Comrade to shoot up as well. I slept here last night? What? Memories of last night slowly seeped into my head, causing a slight pain on my right temple, but nothing too tedious.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?!"

"Hehe, nothing. Bad dream. Calm down."

He relaxed a little, and I realized I had somehow snuggled even closer to him in my sleep. I blushed a little, and scooted away. He looked up at me, confused again.

"Kenz, what's wrong?"

"I have to go back today. I need to see Light, he is worried and honestly...I ...I just need to see Sprinkles too."

He sighed and nodded. He understood, that over the past years, they were indeed my family. Dexter helped me get everything ready for me to go. I looked over at the 2 shirts I had altered to fit and we both broke down, laughing way too much. I was clutching my stomach, tears streaming down my cheeks as I recovered and got off the floor. I had no clue why we found that so funny, but we did! I smiled up at him, grabbing the shirts.

"I will buy you new ones,I promise. Cause we will keep in contact this time."

He nodded, still smiling as widely as I was. Was. I turned quite serious very quickly.

"I mean it, Comrade. Please, don't leave me again."

Just as quickly as my smile left, so did his. He was quiet as he put down some stuff and pulled me into a large embrace. I usually didn't hug people, simply because I think hugs are given out too freely now but this time a hug was called for. I was more than happy to hug back, snuggling into his tall figure once more. I have to say I do love cuddling with Light, but he had some competition when it came to Dex.

"I am so sorry, Kenzi. I will never leave again. If you tell me to go, I won't. Not until I die."

I cringed. NO. He wouldn't die.

"Don't talk like that. Hand me your phone I'll give you my number and you'll give me yours."

We exchanged our digits for one anothers. We smiled and hugged each other again and I started walking away, back home, when he yelled out my name, shutting the door behind him. i raised an eyebrow at him, and he chuckled and patted my pack, but let his hand linger there.

"You not having an escort is what got you in this mess in the first place. I am walking you home."

Oh! His hand on my back, he was literally escorting.I giggled a little, earning a side glance from him but we kept walking. his hand was persistent on my back, his eyes always stealing side glances at me. Why? I didn't feel the Level E in me anymore. Maybe he was just worried, we were in town during the day with many humans around. It was quite strange how calm I was, actually.

xxxx HOME xxxx

It was a short walk, considering I was having trouble keeping up with Comrade, even though my stride was long for a girl of my height, he had longer legs and walked way faster. He ended up giving me a piggy back ride, after I begged him to. He knew he wanted to! Besides, I just worked my Kenzi magic on him and boom! I get a piggy back ride full of laughter and smiles! We were still laughing as Dex let me hop off of his back, and the front door flew open! Light looked at Dex, well glared and scowled would be more appropriate. I always thought Dex was oddly tall, I learned I was right when Light was a little shorter than him, but just as "scary looking." I chuckled to myself because this was just boys being boys. My giggle made Light look at me, and his gaze immediately softened.

"Kenzi-Senpai." He pulled me towards him, and kissed my forehead, before pulling me into a hug. "I missed you." I knew that when I was hugging Light, he was probably glaring at Dex - who was no better. I pulled away, and gave him a peck on the cheek. He blushed a bright red, and I laughed again. I knew how to work these guys so easily. I turned back to Dex, who was staring daggers at Light. I tapped his shoulder, making him react the same way Light did when he looked at me. He smiled down at me, all the rudeness first displayed now replaced by nothing but kindness. Ugh, men. I smiled up at him as well, before wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him - trying my best to balance on my tippy toes. He noticed this and took the opportunity to show Light how you hug a girl. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and lifted me up, spinning around, making me yelp with excitement and shock! "Bye-Bye Dex!" He waved and mouthed the words _I'll text you later_ making sure to emphasize text as if it were a big deal. I turned back to Light, seeing that to him maybe it was. He closed the door, both Dex and him never stopped glaring until it went *click* He turned back to me, as if nothing happened. I scoffed a little.

"What the hell was that?"

"What was what?"

"That. I saw all those glares you and Comrade were throwing towards each other."

"Comrade?! You have a nickname for him?"

"Yes. Is that a problem? Is someone, oh I dont know...jealous?" I let the last word slide out as an evil knowing smile played across my face. He blushed immensely and stuttered, "N-No, Not at all. W-Why would I be?"

"You would be cause he calls me Red."

Light's face grew even more red, something I thought was impossible.

"Hey maybe we should call you Red, you're like a tomato!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TO!"

Back and forth we went, before I knew it he started tickling me!

"Surrender now! OR suffer the rath of the TICKLE MONSTER!"

His hands attacked my belly and my armpits, making me finally cry out in surrender. He stopped and was panting as hard as I sat on the couch together, trying to catch our breath in the midst of the comfortable silence when my stomach growled loudly. Light smirked down at my belly, and asked, "Hungry?" I nodded "Pizza?" I nodded again.

I was finally back with my family! I smiled to myself, but my smile quickly flattened when I remember my dream about L. He hated me. He thought...no knew I am a monster. I frowned as Light called my name. "Ah-ERM Coming!" I got up and wiped a tear off my cheek. I plastered a fake smile on my face as I entered the kitchen, where Light waited with the pizza guy on the phone asking what toppings. I didn't care right now. L hated me, I hated me. Not even the thought of pizza cheered me up. Okay, maybe it did a little bit...

**THIS CHAPTER IS CRAP AND I AM SO DAMN HUNGRY SO NOW I WANT PIZZA CAUSE I MENTIONED IT. But if you are still reading thank you! I hope you like it so far, let me know simply by commenting it will take at the very least 30 seconds and it means a lot! School is letting out soon, so I may be able to update more in the future! Who knows?**

**Arigato (Someone asked what Arigato was. Sorry, I know Japanese and I show it off any chance I get. It means thank you! :3) and Stay Stellar! :3**


	13. Relapse

Returning to life with Light, as if nothing happened, had annoyed me to an extent. I exchanged text messages with Dexter, constantly. When I would smile or laugh down at my phone, Light would immediately glare at the device, as if he could burn it away. I wondered why he was so ...protective. I mean, Comrade and I were great friends, and admittedly I always had a crush on him, he is attractive and such. Light knows he has his place in my life as well, and Dex coming back at such a time isn't gonna change that. I had also been thinking about the perfect timing Dex had, coming back when he did. He always came when I was at a weak point. Could he sense it? Did he know? Or was he following me around, and keeping tabs on me? My hand tightened around Sprinkles, causing him to grunt and hiss a little. I looked down at him, and pat his head, wanting to say sorry. He sneezed at me, and layed his head back down. going back to sleep. Light was staring at me from across the couch before asking me, "Are you alright?" I nodded back yes, only to get Light raising an eyebrow at me. He obviously knew I was lying. He scooted closer, causing Sprinkles to stand up and arch his back as he hiss at Light. I scolded him in Japanese and he jumped off the couch, and walked off, shooting Light glances now and then. Light refocused onto me, and he asked again.

"Kenzi, are you okay?"

This time I shrugged. Was I? L hated me, Light and Comrade weren't that nice to each other, I am now a blood thristy monster, the blood tablets are barely working. I was a little while away from okay.

"Kenz..."

I shook my head slowly, looking down at my hand's fidgetting in my lap. Light scoot closer and pulled me into his chest, hugging me close. I refused to cry. Crying is something I rarely ever did when L was alive, and I wouldn't allow myself to slip. I wouldn't cry anymore. I pushed away from Light, making me look down at me obviously confused.

"I'm fine."

I wasn't, I'm not fine. I wasn't going to let him know that though. Showing your emotions has never been an advantage to me before, and I started showing them and now L hates me. Emotions are a hindrance, caring is not an advantage. He repeated my name again, placing a hand on my shoulder. I flinched and stared down at his hand, almost disgusted as if it was a bug. Why did Light care? I scoffed and shook his hand off of my arm.

"I said I am fucking fine."

Light should have really stopped there, I was getting annoyed. I wasn't sure why. Not long ago, I loved Light, and now he seemed to pester me. I closed my mouth and immediately felt my teeth with my tongue. All of them, pointy. I focused on my eyes, and found them to be burning like hell.I cringed in pain and annoyance. With my back now turned to Light as I hunched over on the couch, panting, trying to maintain control, I gasped out "Light, you need to go. Go far away for a while. Just you need to go."

"Kenzi, what ever it is, I'll help. What's wrong?"

There was a strong urge to just tackle him to the ground and show him why he can't be around a vampire, and why he should listen when they tell you to go. His hand on my shoulder again shocked me, and I turned back to face him. When I looked at him, I didn't see Light. I saw skin, bones, blood, and viens. I was deducting his body, and looking for major blood sources. He gasped as I tackled him, causing us to both fall to the floor with a loud thud. I no longer saw Light as a human, he just seemed like food. Food, something I felt no remorse for biting into and eating. Food, something I craved, wanted, desired, and needed whether I liked it or not. But Light wasn't food. I found myself getting off of him as I realized food was also something with no heartbeat, no feelings, and no life left. Light wasn't food. I crawled away from him, and resumed my previous position on the couch. After minutes of my refusing to look at him, and him not moving at all, I suppose my curiosity got the best of me as I stole one single glance towards him. He had hardly moved, he just lay there on the floor, looking stunned. He looked surprised of course, but somehow looked like even if I had bit him, and drained him he wouldn't mind. He had the element of acceptance which I truly depised. How can anyone ever accept someone like me? I looked back down at Light as I got up, and mumbled, "You're an idiot human, and you should run while you can Yagami. Run before I turn into something even you can't accept." He kept the same expression on his face as he calmly spoke back to me.

"I will accept you in any form."

Angered, annoyed, frustrated, and confused. Why would he stick around? I was just going to kill him anyway? Why did he accept this so easily?

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO GOD DAMN STUBBORN LIGHT?"

"Because Kenzi, that is what love does to you. Love makes you stubborn, and it helps you accept the flaws of the one who you love. Just like you being this isn't fair, niether is love. We both have our own curses."

I was stunned, truly. Light admitted he loved me. I would stand my ground though, I don't care if I looked cruel or mean, it is for Light's own good.

"Well, I don't love you. Monsters like me, like vampires, we don't know love. We only know how to hunt. So just stop trying to save me, stupid naive human." With that, I stormed off to my room. I slammed my door, before sliding down it. I was trying to hold in my tears, oh how I hated when I felt them roll down my cheeks. Tears were a weakness, but weakness had to be shown sometimes, right? After staying strong for so long, you can't hold it in anymore. I couldn't. I couldn't bare the fact that what I said in there was true, I am a monster. I can still feel love, but eventually I won't be able to. Love will be masked by hunger, and Light will be in danger. He doesn't seem to understand that. He doesn't know the damage I could not only cause to him, but to anyone really. As long as I can get him safe though, I will be satisfied. I heard Light get up, and his feet slowly walking towards my door. I quickly locked it, not wanting to be so close to Light after I had almost snapped.

"Kenzi, open the door." He knocked lightly before whispering again, "You know it's not your fault."

No, it is my fault. I hated how stupid and naive this human was being, why couldn't he see I was dangerous to him? Anger bubbled up inside me and was ready to errupt.

"LIGHT YOU NEED TO REALIZE IT IS MY FAULT. THE MORE YOU INSIST IT'S NOT THE MORE I KNOW IT IS." I ran to take cover under my blankets. Call me childish, but I can think about everything whilst hiding under those blankets. I normally felt immediately better when I went under those blankets, things became so clear suddenly ...well that usually happened. It wouldn't happen now, because I knew Light was still outside my door. I shouted back at him again, "LIGHT JUST LEAVE ME ALONE. GO NOW." That's it. I couldn't hold it back anymore. Tears, sniffles, pain, sorrow. Stuff I hated showing, stuff I bottled inside, all finally pouring out. I was quiet though, I didn't want Light to here me. That's when I heard his sniffles from outside the door too. No, I didn't want to make him sad. He shouldn't have had to cry. I was just trying to protect him from me. Now look what I've done. I am such an ass to everyone I care about, and they never see it's because I want to protect them. Sighing, I got up and unlocked my bedroom door. I strolled back to bed, hiding under the covers once more. I waited for a minute or so, until I heard the door click. I expected Light to come in, which he had, but I felt another presence. Another being was here with Light, in my room. But that being wasn't human. It was another vampire. I tossed the blankets off of my head and glared at the figure.

"Dexter." I said with a scowl, before hiding under my blankets again. I heard Dex tell Light, "Don't worry, I'll talk to her." Hmph bullshit he will.

**Boop. Yes I updated. Dexter needs to calm himself...trying to talk to Kenz at such a time? PFF Good luck**

**anyway stay tuned and stay stellar, darlings~**


	14. Just My Luck

Dex POV:

"Kenzi" I placed my hand on her knee- or at least what I suspected was her knee, she still hid under the covers- , but she flinched and backed away from me. " Are you alright? Do you need more blood tablets?"

"THE BLOOD TABLETS AREN'T FUCKING WORKING ANYMORE, AND I WILL END UP HURTING SOMOENE." She yelled from under the covers in which she hid in. I was a little shocked by her outburst, but I shouldn't have been. It was Kenzi Snow after all. I can't say I am surprised the blood tablets aren't working anymore, she is a pureblood afterall. I was going to suggest something, anything, when she spoke in a more calm manner."I can't be around Light anymore. I almost killed him 20 minutes ago. I can't be around him, or any human for that matter without seeing a food source instead of a human being, someone who is cared about and actually would be missed. I can't just go around eating them as if they are food supply. I don't want to be in a world full of humans... I guess I just don't want to live." As she lets the last words drip out from her mouth she glances at a drawer that is obviously locked. I eyeball the drawer than her, than the drawer again. I stand up and look around for a key. "Light has it." She murmurs just loud enough for me to hear. I shrug and just yank the drawer open, not caring if I broke it. I needed to know what was in there. Inside was a black journal with white letter spelling out "Death Note" on it. I turn back almost glaring at her, but I wasn't mad at her really. I was angry that she still had this thing. I had heard about it, and I heard it was in her possession but 1. I hadn't believed it, I needed to see it in person and 2. I figured if she did have it, she was smart enough to get rid of it. Those 2 things I was disappointed to see I was wrong about. I dropped the book on the bed, next to her feet, as she popped her head out from under the covers. I would admit she was cute, but at a time like this, finding out she still owned this book, I didn't need to worry about how cute she was.

"Why do you have this with you? Why didn't you rid of it when you had the chance? DAMMIT KENZI YOU KNOW THE MYTHS ABOUT THIS THING! IT'S DANGEROUS YOU COULD D-"

"I COULD WHAT DEX? HMMM? I COULD DIE? LOOK AT ME, I AM DYING ALREADY. I'M NOT DRINKING BLOOD, AND I WOULD ACTUALLY RATHER DIE BEFORE I DID SO IF ANYTHING THE DEATH NOTE IS MY WAY OUT. " She sighs letting herself finally break down, and begin sobbing lightly "The Death Note, and The Shinigami who dropped it are my easy way out, before I can hurt anyone else. I can't let anyone else down Dexter, I mean imagine what mom and dad would think if they saw what I am now. They would be disgusted, anyone would." She hadn't even realized how I wasn't disgusted, how Light wasn't either. I suppose we knew Kenzi, and we know she isn't like this, but regardless she was anything but disgusting. She was just a kid when I met her, and already she was blood thirsty. I couldn't stand to see her like this, but he was the only one who could help her in anyway. He placed a ...kind of spell -for lack of a better word- on her, and masked her vampire qualities until they had suddenly awakened, and all too early. I had kept tabs on her from my sources, so when they said something was up I immediately came down here. Sighing, I grabbed the notebook and put it in my bag.

"I'm getting this thing away from you. You shouldn't have it, and you aren't dying on my watch or Light's. Now get some rest Kenzi, I will see you tomorrow alright?"

She nodded, and I wanted to walk out then and there as I had planned but something held me back and literally pulled me towards her, so I sat next to her on the bed before murmuring "Kenzi are you alright?" She stayed silent. I mentally smacked myself. It was obvious why she was still so weird, I had come over here cause she was hungry and had tried to kill Light, and she never got her blood therefore her hungry was still very much there. Pulled my jacket off, and tugging my shirt to the side a little, revealing my left collarbone, I told Kenz, "You can have some...take all you need. It will last longer than human blood." She hesitated, looking up at me as if making sure I was serious. I nodded and smiled a small smile down at her, before she finally gave up and stopped resisting, and bit into my neck. I gasped but quickly shushed myself so that Light wouldn't hear it and come into the room to see this.

Kenzi's POV:

His blood was amazing, it burst with flavor as it hit my tongue and flowed into my mouth. I let a small moan of satisfaction escape my mouth before refocusing on drinking. He smelled different from other purebloods whom I had rarely come across. But when I smelt a pureblood they all had a similar scent except for Comrade. He was different for some reason. I couldn't ask him, and it was proving hard to find out for myself.

"Kenzi, enough." He said sternly and I obediently stopped as I wiped my mouth. I felt better, but only for a second. I knew it would only be a while before i was hungry again. "I have to go now, tomorrow I need to speak with you. Goodnight ." He got up and walked out without another word. I lay down in bed and started staring up at the cieling. Sleep came slowly and though I feared my dreams, this one wasn't so bad.

"L!" I screamed running up to him, and hugging him tightly. He felt his chest rumble as he chuckled and rubbed my back as he hugged me back even harder. Could it be? Did he not see me as the monster I was? "I missed you, Snow Leopard." My old nickname he used on me! I had forgotten about it. "I missed you too, L. Um why are you being so nice to me suddenly?" I immediately regretted my words as the left my lips as L's eyes widened with shock and hurt.

"I AM ALWAYS NICE TO YOU KENZI SNOW!"

"I know b-but the last time we talked you called me a m-monster and -" I feared that if I continued I would break down at L's feet.

"I know what I said last time, and honestly it was a bit ridiculous. Judgemental. I'm not sure what got into me. I don't mind Light being in your life but-" as L paused I blushed lightly at the fact that he knew about Light and I...if there was a Light and I, honestly we seemed to like one another but we aren't really together. "But when that Dexter guy comes back as if he is welcomed back it's a bit annoying. I just lost it a little bit." I never saw L as the jealous type though when you are dead, and can't do much about your girl being with other guys I suppose jealously was a given. I hugged L again, and told him " Dexter is just there for me as one pureblood to another."

"Pureblood?"

"Yes, we are both pureblood vampires."

L tilted his head to the side, as I used to do a lot when we talked. He looked at me like I had gone crazy -which at this point, wouldn't be shocking- and mumbled out " I didn't sense a pureblood aura from him. He is definitely part vampire, but he has another element to him and I think it could be w-"

My dream began fading away as I awoke to a room of darkness. I tried to move around when I realized Light was holding me close to him. I looked up at him, and sighed a quiet sigh of relief when I felt no need to eat him or bite him a little. Dexter's pureblood blood had helped. Pureblood. According to L, Dexter wasn't a normal pureblood, or a normal vampire, but due to my impeccable timing I checked out right before I found out why L thought that way. I thought more and more about it, and about how his scent, taste, and aura is a little off and different from normal Pureblood vampires as L had agreed with me. I snuggled closer into Light and sighed, I didn't need to think this much now. L didn't hate me, Dex was going to help me and Light was willing to stay with me now matter how evil and cruel I had been to him. I would insist sometimes I am too lucky, but judging by my current situation I wouldn't exactly consider this luck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**I am trying to get the Death note notebook more involved and it will be in the next chappie! I finally updated and I know a certain someone has been actually keeping up with this story and was eagerly awaiting an update so here you go lovely! Have the update and stay stellar~**

**(I didn't edit this so deal with the mistakes and move on)**


End file.
